Sial, aku rindu!
by Colonel29
Summary: Lima hal yang Seijuuro rindukan dari Kouki./ [AkaFuri/Oneshot] untuk #CAFEINChallenge, #IMissYou/ #HappyReading!


Ameru kembali dengan fanfic **AkaFuri**!

Melihat ada _event_ bulan Juli di grup, Ameru jadi pengen ikutan neh^^ klo banyak nggak apa, kan? Hehehe…

Okeh, langsung saja!

.

.

 **SIAL, AKU RINDU!**

 **Genre : Romance/Angst/Hurt-comfort**

 **Rate : T…?**

 **Pair : AkashixFurihata**

 **Setting : AU, TYL!Version**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , Chara's death, bit OOC, roman kurang manis, EYD 404, alur membelit, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

 **.**

 _ **Pertama, aku merindukan rambutmu.**_

Rambutnya yang terbilang biasa, berwarna kecoklatan. Mengingatkannya akan tanah yang ia pijak. Mengingatkannya akan manisnya coklat. Mengingatkannya akan harumnya rerempahan.

Dan ketika ia mengusapnya, kelembutanlah yang menyambutnya. Ia merawat rambutnya dengan baik. Walaupun beberapa kalipun disisir, tetap akan mencuat seperti itu. Seijuuro tertawa geli, rambut Kouki adalah termasuk yang susah diatur.

Dan ketika ia menghirup wanginya, harum kayu manislah yang ia rasakan. Menentramkan, menangkan. Harum rambut Kouki adalah obat yang paling mujarab, ketika ia sudah lelah dengan udara dunia ini. Terkadang Kouki akan menggunakan _shampoo_ wangi _citrus_ , katanya ingin mencoba warna baru.

Dan itulah yang membuat Seijuuro makin candu.

* * *

 _ **Kedua, aku merindukan matamu.**_

Mata sekecil biji-bijian. Mata yang selalu menatapnya takut-takut. Dari awal pertemuan mereka di bawah sorot lampu dunia basket, hingga kini mereka mengikat janji sehidup semati.

"Kouki… hentikan tatapanmu itu."

"E—Eh? Salahkan, Seijuuro-san?"

' _Salah. Sangat salah. Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu.'_

Walau sudah—sangat—sering berjumpa dengan Seijuuro, Kouki tetap memasang tatapan takut itu. Tatapan anjing _chihuahua_ kecil yang ketakutan menghadapi ganasnya raja margasatwa.

Tapi tatapan takut-takut itulah yang membuat singa luluh dan merengkuh _chihuahua_ kecil.

* * *

 _ **Ketiga, aku merindukan harum tubuhmu.**_

Menurut penelitian, setiap orang memiliki harum tubuhnya masing-masing. Setiap dari mereka unik, berbeda satu dengan yang lain.

Ketika Seijuuro menghirup harum tubuh Kouki, ia selalu teringat pemandangan pedesaan. Ketika Seijuuro menghirupnya, selalu terbayang luasnya padang rumput. Hamparan hutan pinus yang menjulang tinggi, memagari diri. Terkadang harumnya mengingatkannya akan hamparan bunga _dandelion_.

* * *

 _ **Keempat, aku merindukan bibir tipismu.**_

Hal yang selalu Seijuuro lakukan adalah mencium bibir Kouki. Setiap saat, ia selalu mencuri kesempatan menciumi bibir tipis itu. Candu, itu yang Seijuuro rasakan. Apakah Kouki mengolesi obat candu pada bibirnya, sehingga Seijuuro selalu senantiasa menciumi bibir itu, seperti tidak ada hari lain?

Maka darinya, ketika Kagami dan mantan _team_ Seirin mengunjungi rumah mereka, Seijuuro merasakan gondok sendiri. Pasalnya pelatih Kagami dari Amerika, Alex, datang bersama mereka dan seenaknya menciumi Kouki—di depan umum pula.

"Taiga… aku bersumpah akan mencincang gurumu itu."

"TU—TUNGGU! OI, AKASHI!"

* * *

 _ **Kelima, aku merindukan senyummu.**_

Senyum itu. Terkadang senyum takut-takut, terkadang senyum tipis saat ia berusaha menahan tawa. Dan yang paling Seijuuro sukai, adalah senyum lebar Kouki ketika ia memenangkan permainan _crane_ yang mereka mainkan di suatu _arcade_ dekat universitas Kouki. Kouki mendapatkan hadiah sepasang boneka singa. Satu ia berikan pada Seijuuro.

Senyum Kouki bukanlah yang palsu seperti yang sering Kise tunjukkan di depan fansnya. Itu senyum sesungguhnya. Tulus dari hati. Bahkan seulas garis tipis saja sudah cukup bagi Seijuuro.

"Karena itu, Kouki… jangan memasang senyum sedih seperti itu…"

.

.

* * *

 _Tapi tetap saja, semua itu hanya kenangan. Heh, benarkan, Kouki?_

.

.

 _Batin Seijuuro di depan batu nisan itu._

.

.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

HALLO UDAH LAMA NGGAK BIKIN ANGST APA KABAR ANGST HAHAHA :"D /HEH

Tadinya nggak niat bikin angst, tapi tiba2 dapet bisikan setan biar akhirnya angst. HAHAHA MAAFKAN AKU KOUKI /ketawa iblis/ /kena tancep gunting sakti/

 _Mostly_ narasi, yaa… ya biarlah… semoga _reader-sama_ suka^^ setelah ini, gantian yang **#PillowWarKissing**!

Terima kasih udah mau baca fanfic ini^^


End file.
